1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a purely electronic type injection molding machine equipped with a numerical control system having incorporated therein a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an injection molding machine of the hydraulic type, an electromagnetic valve or the like is controlled by commands from a control system to drive an actuator, thereby working the injection molding machine. This type, however, does not store operating conditions of the injection molding machine. Information on a state as to whether or not the injection molding machine is capable of being operated, is not also stored in the injection molding machine per se. On the other hand, in an injection molding machine of a purely electronic type which is controlled by a numerical control system having incorporated therein a computer and which is driven by a servomotor, a memory device has stored therein all of the various kinds of setting values and operating conditions of the injection molding machine. The operating conditions include an operating condition when malfunction occurs during operation of the machine so that an alarm is issued and the operation of the machine is interrupted, and other operating conditions.